Signs
by Ko-chan to Ya-chan
Summary: Kai tried to understand, but for the life of him, he couldn’t comprehend why his friend would be sitting in the middle of the yard, clad in tin foil swim trunks, waist deep in a neon pink kiddie pool that he had acquired from God knows where.


K: I was re-reading some of the reviews for my story "Kirei na Tanin" and came across one that really got my crack!fic juices flowing. The review is as follows:

**Shadow Weaver and Ikira:**

_**Hedo! Well, that was sure fun! Aww, it sound like Kai was having so much fun, jumping out of trees, scaring the living crap outta Tyson, you know. That stuff… now what? You need something involving water and a large amount of tin foil. laughs evily oh YES, the plan is working! MUAHAHAHAHA!**_

Umm… yeah. XD You can totally blame this on her. (Him? I can't remember… X.x)

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

It's not my fault! X.- Oh! Um. I mean… It's not mine. Yeah.

* * *

**Dedications:**

To Shadow Weaver and Ikira, since this is all your fault. Lol.

* * *

**Signs**

* * *

Kai stared.

And stared.

And stared some more.

And as he did, he tried to do something that no one had ever dared before- he was attempting to understand Takao's mind. A dangerous and potentially deadly task, he knew- but he had sworn to do it anyway. Not for fame. Not for glory.

Simply because, for the life of him, he couldn't comprehend why his friend would be sitting in the middle of the yard, clad in tin foil swim trunks, waist-deep in a neon pink kiddie pool that he had acquired from God-knows-where.

Needless to say, the fact that he couldn't figure out what was going on irked him to no end.

After a half-hour of brainstorming with no real results, the phoenix blader sighed and left his post under the Japanese maple in the garden, trudging up to his fellow Blade Breaker. Folding his arms, he glared down at the younger boy, waiting for him to acknowledge his presence. Takao looked up; Kai's shadow shaded his features slightly, but not enough to keep the sun from glinting off the boy's matching foil hat and into Kai's crimson eyes. Kai frowned at this, shielding his face, and snatched the offending object off his companion's head with his free hand, crumpling it up and flinging it across the yard.

Takao leapt to his feet, angered by his actions, and shouted, "Hey! What did you do that for!?"

Kai ignored his outburst; too busy questioning the sanity of the sixteen year old boy in front of him.

The dragon blader pouted, sitting back down in the half-filled pool and turning his head away from his so-called 'friend.' "I needed that, you bastard. Now I have to risk my neck to go inside and make another one."

Kai raised an eyebrow at this statement. Risk his neck? What on Earth was he talking about?

Thinking back to the few times he'd seen Grandpa Kinomiya ambush his petite friend, he mentally shrugged. Okay, perhaps going inside _was_ somewhat perilous after all. Though that still didn't explain why Takao was wearing a tin hat in the first place.

After much deliberation, the stoic boy gave up on figuring things out himself, deciding it would just be easier to ask his friend what he was doing.

"What am _I_ doing!" Takao exclaimed, an incredulous look on his tanned features. "What are _you_ doing!? They'll get you in no time, wandering around without protection like that!"

Then, without so much as a moment's warning, he proceeded to latch onto his friend's purple turtleneck and drag him into the small plastic pool.

Kai, caught completely off guard, tumbled head first into the shallow water, slamming into his companion and knocking them both onto the bottom of the pool. Spluttering in anger and embarrassment, the phoenix blader lifted his head from its place on Takao's bare chest, glaring at the boy who had dared to pull him in like that.

"What the hell were you thinking!? That hurt, stupid!"

To his surprise, the dragon boy latched onto him and rolled onto his side, dragging him in further until his clothes were soaked through. Ignoring the shocked look on the older boy's face, Takao rose to a sitting position, pushing his wet bangs out of his eyes and fixing his friend with a serious expression.

"They hate water. It's their only weakness- it burns their skin or something. The foil is so they can't read your mind or nuke your balls." Takao frowned, cupping his chin in his left hand. "The only thing I haven't figured out is the gas. I'll just have to hold my breath, I guess."

Kai's eye twitched. Aliens? He was lying there, _soaking_ wet, his dignity in _pieces_, because of _ALIENS_!?

"Takao?"

"Hm?"

"I'm going to kill you."

* * *

K: Yeah. Much easier to understand if you've actually seen the movie "Signs," but oh well. You can pretty much get the gist of things regardless of whether you've seen it or not.

This story was stupid and incredibly lame, I know, but I'm high off chocolate right now and I don't care in the least. XD You should know by now that **Hyper!Ko** plus **Strange Comments** equals **Crack!fiction**.


End file.
